Perfect
by DixonsAngel75
Summary: Song fic... Walking Dead set to the song Perfect. Carol asks Daryl to dance. Caryl


I do not own TWD OR ED Sheeran's song "Perfect."

* * *

Peacefulness.

Serenity.

At least as much as could be had, in the world the way it was now. At least they had found the prison, and for the time being, they were safe. No more having to weather the elements, no more having to sleep in vehicles, or on the cold, hard ground, and Lori had been safe to give birth to her baby. It was something special, finding the prison… as real of a home as they could ever hope to find now.

Daryl was armed on top of the overturned prison bus with his crossbow, a bolt ready, watching the fence line as the dead groaned and shuffled against it to no avail. His eyes shifted over to his group that had gathered outside on this warm Georgia summer night, circled around a campfire that burned and crackled. His friends and his brother, Merle… and _her._ Carol.

Daryl glanced back along the fence line, and then allowed his eyes to move back to the group. Young Beth had started to sing at the request of her father, Hershel... her soft, sweet voice filling the air. A peacefulness settled over them all as she sang. Hell, even Merle was smiling and nodding along to the sound of her voice.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Never knew you were the someone waiting for me..._

Then his eyes settled on Carol, and he felt a tug in his chest. She was wearing a long, sleeveless sundress the color of her eyes…. something they had scavenged while out on the road. He watched as her tall, lean form swayed softly to Beth's voice. She had one arm wrapped around her waist as she moved, and a soft smile on her face. It was almost as if she knew Daryl was watching her because she looked over in his direction, caught his eye with her sparkling blue ones, and her smile grew even wider.

 _Aw hell,_ he thought to himself, feeling his palms grow suddenly sweaty.

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Carol looked like she chuckled, and then with a slight movement of her head, indicated for him to join them.

He could've just ignored her, but something in him made him move, and before he knew it he was climbing down off of the bus and making his way over to the group, and to her.

He silently walked up to her and set his crossbow down on the ground, and when he did, he saw that she had kicked off the sandals she had worn, and was now barefoot in the dew-damp grass of the prison yard. Daryl looked back up to her and wished he hadn't, the intensity of her bright eyes shocked him and made his knees feel weak.

 _But Darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

"Dance with me, Daryl" she murmured, softly.

"Naw" his voice rasped low, ducking his head shyly, so that his fringe of hair hid his eyes.

Carol pursed her lips and she reached up to push the hair out of his eyes. When she did, his ocean blue ones met her ice blues. The side of her mouth quirked up into a smile. "Dance with me, Daryl" she murmured again.

He huffed, frustrated, but she took no offense. Instead, Carol took his calloused hands in hers and placed them around her waist, then slid her arms lightly around his neck.

"Never danced b'fore" he mumbled, his hair falling back into his eyes, knowing the rest of the group was watching them and he hated it. He wanted to just go skulk off somewhere, maybe back to the prison bus. Better et, back to his cell, buried under his blanket.

With a quick swipe of her hand, Carol brushed the hair to the side so she could at least see one of his beautiful eyes.

"It's easy" she whispered to him. "Just move to the music."

"Ain't no music" he drawled, his Georgia accent thick.

Carol laughed, and Daryl suddenly found that it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Listen to Beth's voice, and the music will come."

Daryl sighed, his face burning hot as she pressed herself closer to him, but he didn't protest anymore. When he felt her body begin to sway, he awkwardly began to shuffle along with her.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

Behind Carol's back he could hear Merle laughing, and quickly Daryl lifted his hand from her waist to give him the finger, but she noticed and with a side-smile pushed his hand back down to her body. Daryl was more out of his comfort zone than he thought he had ever been in his life, but she had asked for this, and now, in this moment, looking down into her eyes and feeling her body warm against his, he realized that he would do anything she asked of him, and more.

 _When you said you looked a mess,_

 _I whispered underneath my breath,_

 _But you heard it,_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Maggie's voice soon joined her sister's as the song continued, and as it did, flashes of the past began to flash through his mind as he gazed down at her, now transfixed. Even Merle's annoying laughter and crude taunts disappeared as he became lost in her eyes and the memories.

 _Well I found a woman,_

 _stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

Ed. Daryl remembered back to when he and Merle first joined up with this group outside of Atlanta at the quarry, and how one of the first things they'd noticed was the loud-mouthed, obnoxious bastard with the meek woman cowering at his side, covered in bruises, and a young, quiet daughter. Yes, they'd noticed the bruises, and had even heard the asshole yelling at his wife in their tent on many occasions, too many. Daryl had started, several times, to go intervene, but Merle would always hold him back.

" _I's not our business, baby brother"_ he would say, holding onto Daryl's wrist whenever he would jump up and grab for his crossbow. _"You don' wanna go gettin' involved_ _in anythin' like that. Jus' let 'em work it out."_

Daryl would spin on his heels back to face his brother in anger. " _We jus' gonna let 'im beat on her?!"_

Merle, leaning back against one of their packs, watching the fire, would just shake his head. _"I's a fam'ly matter"_ he would say, dumbly. _"I's not our business."_

Then Daryl would be forced to fall back down onto the ground and listen, trying not to, but not able to drown out the sounds, no matter how hard he willed it to stop. So he would grab up his weapon and disappear into the woods, Geeks, Walkers, whatever, be damned.

But she was here now, in his arms, no longer that cowering, battered woman at the quarry. She had been so strong, even then, enduring so much physical and emotional abuse at the hands of her husband, to proteect her daughter from Ed's drunken, powerful blows. But now… Now Carol had become a force of nature through her losses and determination.

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own…_

 _We are still kids but we're so in love,_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be all right this time…_

Sophia. Lost in the woods after an attack of the dead on the interstate leaving the city, despite weeks of Daryl searching for the little girl. All that had been accomplished was being impaled in the side by one of his own bolts after falling down a steep hillside after one of Hershel's damn horses threw him off. And a couple of Walkers almost having him for lunch as he was passed out from his injury at the bottom in a shallow part of the river. And a bullet grazing the side of his head after, on his way back to Hershel's farm, Andrea had mistaken him for one of the dead and tried to blow his brains out. And all he had to show for that was Sophia's doll he'd found in the river.

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes…_

Daryl's hands moved until his arms were wrapped tightly around Carol's slim waist, surprise shone in her eyes, but he just buried his face in the warmth of the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. The smell of her skin and the soap she had washed with intoxicated him,

He'd held her this tightly when Sophia's small corpse had fumbled out of the darkness of Hershel's barn, the ground littered with the Walker bodies of Hershel's dead family members, neighbors, and friends. Carol had been standing back, watching the horror in front of her, but when she saw her sweet baby girl's dead eyes white and staring, Carol had lost all control and started to run to her, not caring if she, herself, died at that moment or not. She'd wanted to. And Daryl knew. He sensed her, and reached out just in time to wrap his arms around her body to keep her from death in the form of her dead daughter. She'd fought to break free of his grasp, cried, clawed at the dirt beneath them, but he wouldn't let her go.

Daryl's heart clenched now as that memory flashed through his mind. He'd almost lost her then. He'd almost lost her again when a large herd invaded the farm and they'd had to run… If he hadn't heard her cries… he gasped at the realization of how that would've devastated him, shut him down for good.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

"What are you thinking about?" Carol whispered as his hands splayed out across her back now, pressing her even closer than before. Her cheeks were tinged the brightest pink at how his body felt against her's so tight.

At first, he didn't answer her.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

A smile quirked the side of his mouth. He shook his head once, to throw his shaggy hair out of his eyes once again, and her arms tightened around his neck.

"I'm good" he answered, his voice low and unusually husky.

He had been so angry, back when they'd first met. At everyone. He'd treated everyone like shit, especially her, even though all she'd done was tried to include him, not let him pull away… Let him know how important he was to the group, to her. He just couldn't believe, that's what he'd grown up being told, by his daddy, as he'd beat him mercilessly. But Carol had worked past his defenses, helped drown out the abuse of his father, and helped him to see that he was important and cared for, despite his guilt that he hadn't found her little girl to save her. That guilt would always be on him, but at least Carol didn't blame him. He now knew that she loved him for his attempts and everything he went through to try to find Sophia, and now in this moment, he realized that he did and had loved her, too.

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect…_

Daryl's eyes flickered briefly up to Carol's unruly silver curls and raised a hand to tenderly brush one curl back behind her ear. He noticed a smudge on her cheek that she'd missed when cleaning up after the long, hard day they'd had, but still, she was beautiful. She was always beautiful.

Carol blushed even harder at the simple gesture, and looked bashfully down at collar of his worn, leather jacket. Daryl then took hold of her chin and gently lifted it so he could look into her eyes again. They sparkled even more intensely with the flickering of the fire.

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

The group watched Daryl and Carol, fascinated, as Beth and Maggie had sang… The two had become so lost in one another as they'd danced. And now, Daryl pulled the woman he loved up against his body, lifting her feet off the ground, and ever so gently he closed his mouth over hers. It was beautiful to see the moment when love was finally realized.

THE END

Song: Perfect

By: Ed Sheeran


End file.
